


Until We Say I Do

by Sophiieesticated



Series: Maker Give Me Strength [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Weddings, overbearing mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiieesticated/pseuds/Sophiieesticated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evalina and Cullen are finally tying the knot and by Evalina's misfortune her family have managed to snag an invitation and are on their way to Skyhold. For a week Evalina and Cullen have their work cut out for them as they try not only gain her parents approval but also attempt to keep the depth of their intimacy a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Say I Do

“A small wedding? With Josephine? Ha! Fat chance,” Evalina was exhausted and incredibly frustrated, when Cullen had proposed to her she was more than excited to finally, after two long years, become his wife. They had agreed on a small ceremony, their closest companions and later an announcement that they had married in a quick ceremony, that is until Josephine convinced them to invite a few more people and then a few more until the guest list boasted over five-hundred of Thedas’s most important nobles several of which included Eva’s family. Her relationship with her parents had always been strained, especially since she was sent to the circle at eleven her mother had written to her but the letters hadn’t come often and they were mostly updates on her brothers and sisters never anything personal or emotional although that was the way her mother had always been everything was always business, maintaining the appearance of the Trevelyan’s. Which is why Eva was so upset, she had a meeting with Josephine to discuss wedding plans and today Josephine had told her parents had accepted their wedding invitation, the invitation that Eva had no idea existed. She hadn’t thought that Josephine would invite them, and worst of all she never thought they would come.

It wasn’t long until she came to what was now hers and Cullen’s quarters. She stopped for a moment outside the door and took a deep breath knowing he was already in their room, probably sat at the desk finishing up the last of his work for the day while he snacked on some fruit, his armour abandoned by the sofa, if anything her commander was a man of habit. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him but she knew the coming conversation would be tense. Evalina had never spoken much about her family, just enough information for him to know the basics, much less her parents. There was a very real chance he might not understand why she was so upset about their upcoming visit. Unable to delay the inevitable much longer Evalina opened the door and as she strode up the stairs Cullen came into view, sat at the desk with an apple in hand staring down a report with a furrowed brow he almost didn’t notice her enter. 

“Eva, you have to see this report, it’s horrendous, like a two year old wrote it! I’m surprised there isn’t a little drawing at the bottom of the page. Ahh, I was wrong, it’s on the back,” Cullen rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat taking another hefty bite out of his apple. Eva walked round to the bed and sat down to unlace her boots her eyes flicking up to Cullen as she completed her task, he was massaging the back of his neck trying to relieve the stress from the day, his eyes closed in concentration. After a few moments he opened his eyes and watched Evalina curiously, he sensed something was wrong with her it was unusual for her to be so quiet and she was taking far too long to unlace her boots, she was avoiding something that was for sure.

“Eva, are you okay?”

Evalina’s hands paused for a moment before she finally pulled off her boots and sat up, her lips moved to talk but the words escaped her after several attempts to find the best way to speak she finally found the words. “My parents are coming to the wedding.” It was firm straight to the point and sure to be followed by a thousand questions.  
“Okay, well, why would that be a problem?”

“You don’t understand, my parents, my mother more specifically, are very, well, faithful.” Evalina bit her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she was sure to have picked up from Cullen over the last few years. Before she was aware he had even stood up the bed bowed next to her under Cullen’s weight his hand coming to rest on her thigh in reassurance.

“I don’t understand why that would be a problem.”

“My parents have always expected us to marry well, mostly arranging the marriages for my brothers and sisters, although my brothers have a lot more freedom in their choices I escaped that fate by being sent to the circle. Before my sisters were married off and after their first flowering they were sent to the chantry to be educated, but really it was to protect their virtue and if they wanted to leave instead of taking vows they would have to accept the marriage my parents had arranged for them, it’s foul. When I had my first flowering my Mother sent an arm length letter about how important my virginity was and as I am a mage I have to keep pure and repent for my sins as surely that would be the only reason the maker would curse me so.”

“Maker’s breath, well that does explain a lot, but why didn’t you tell me sooner Eva?” 

Evalina’s eyes found Cullen’s and she couldn’t help but twitch her lips into a smile, she leaned in, cupped his cheek with her hand and gave him a quick kiss. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me Cullen, nothing in this world has made me happier and I don’t care about your bloodline or your titles I just want you beside me for the rest of my life. I want to have little curly hair babies with you and retire somewhere quiet in the country where we can grow old together. My parents on the other hand won’t see that, they’ll think you have ruined me and that I’ve ruined the family. Them both coming has to be bad news, I would have assumed they have wanted to disown me in person but having your daughter as The Inquisitor must hold a lot of merit for them within the nobility. At least my brothers are coming too that should help ease some of the tension.”

Cullen’s hand came to cover her own that was still resting on his face pulling it away so he could kiss the back of it. He sat for a moment and searched her face, she was worried that when they arrived in three days time that all hell would break loose and how Cullen would cope with them. Family was so important to him and she knew he would try his hardest to have her parents like him but Evalina knew his endeavour would be fruitless. “You’d think that commanding the army of The Inquisition would have some merit. I’m going to be right by your side, they won’t be here for long and it will all be over with and I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think my love.”

“Ahh see that’s the other thing, the by my side thing, while that will be amazing, you’re going to have to do it from your old room above your office. It will make things with my parent’s so much easier, I promise.”

“Well I can’t say I didn’t expect that, and it’s only for a week. Perhaps the time apart will make the wedding night a little sweeter,” Cullen’s voice dropped an octave with the last few words a smirk gracing his lips.

“Hmm, you’re right maybe we should start our wait now,” Evalina grinned and pulled her hands from Cullen’s and stood up, she walked across the room and opened her dresser, pulled out a night dress and started to peel away her clothes. As soon as her breast band fell to the floor a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a naked muscular chest, Cullen was now only in his smalls having stripped off his tunic and leggings while her back was turned. He peppered kisses across her shoulder and neck, Evalina grinned to herself and pressed her ass against his crouch his arousal already evident.

Suddenly Cullen lifted her off her feet and carried her back to the bed dropping her on her back on the soft feather mattress. He stood over her his eyes raked over her lean body, her full pert breasts and the generous swell of her hips, he knew her body so well now, every curve, every scar and how to bring her to blissful climax after blissful climax.  
“I thought you wanted to wait Ser Rutherford?”

“We’ll start tomorrow,” he growled as he dived to cover her body with his, his hands instantly running across her body. A hand cupped her breast and gave her pebbled pink nipple a roll and then flick causing Evalina to let out a soft hum of approval. His lips ravished hers, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip seeking permission to deepen the kiss and almost instantly Evalina granted it. Cullen’s fingers traced down her body until they came to the band of her smalls and started to tug on them until she was able to kick them off. His hand fell into her soft curls and sort after her little bundle of nerves, after a quick search he had found it and started to rub slow gentle circles it wasn’t long until Evalina was mewling under him, arching her back and dragging his shoulders closer to her body. Cullen pulled away from the kiss and buried his head in her shoulder “Maker’s breath Eva, you’re so wet already,” he groaned and slipped one finger inside of her, after a few pumps he slipped in another. 

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and she ground against his hand, her breath quickened and her hands went from pulling to gripping him. “Cullen, please, I want you,” She managed to pant out as her climax began to build slowly. He hummed in agreement and peeled away his smalls, freeing his throbbing erection Cullen grabbed the base of it and rubbed himself against her slick entrance before he guided himself in slowly. Evalina sucked in her bottom lip and let her eyes close as she felt herself stretch almost painfully so as he filled her up inch by inch, when he was fully sheathed he stilled and waited, his hand coming up to caress her cheek as he peppered kisses across her face. Each time they made love, they would do this, Cullen knew it always took her a few minutes to adjust to his size and each time he wanted her to be completely ready for him.

After several moments Evalina opened her eyes and brought her own hand up to mirror his caress’s, she smiled lovingly at her lover and kissed him, her own way of reassuring him that she was ready. Cullen sighed deeply and started swallow thrusts earning him Evalina’s hands on his ass cheeks squeezing them desperate for more. A chuckled escaped from Cullen and quickly he changed his pace, his cock filling her faster and deeper until Evalina was whimpering as she chased her climax, her hips met his thrusts as hard as she could. Cullen started to feel her clench around him, slipping his hand between them he found her sweet spot and rubbed her just the way he knew she liked it.

Evalina’s whimpers became moans which became a chant of Cullen’s name as her orgasm finally shook her to the core, her quim squeezing him like her body was trying to milk him. Cullen groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder again, nearing his own climax he pumped into her harder and faster until he finally came spilling his hot seed inside of her.

Carefully Cullen rolled off Evalina, pulled the sheet over them and pulled her into his arms lazily drawing circles over her back. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to last a week in that cold office, I might have to sneak back in here at night.”

“You can try but I wouldn’t be surprised if my mother set her personal guard outside my door,” she scoffed knowing it probably wasn’t far from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for trudging through the first chapter updates will be a little all over the place and as and when I can do them but let's just hope Netflix doesn't distract me too much. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like updates about chapters or to ask me questions!  
> https://www.sophiieesticated-plz.tumblr.com


End file.
